The present invention generally relates to lading tie anchors typically used in the interior of railroad boxcars, moving vans, and the like, to facilitate securing the cargo carried therein and, more particularly, to an improved lading tie anchor that reduces the likelihood of water and rust damage to the cargo and anchor.
Products that are shipped by railway boxcars are often secured to the sidewalls or linings and/or floor that define the interior of the boxcar by means of lading straps or other flexible cargo binding elements. To this end, the interior of the boxcar is often fitted with anchoring devices, commonly called lading tie anchors, for receiving the lading straps. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,068, which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent shows a freight car construction employing a plurality of one-piece lading tie anchors that have a central opening and an anchoring post extending either partially or fully across the central opening. The anchors are applied to the wall of the freight car, with a lading strap being capable of being wrapped around and secured to the post.
Such lading tie anchors may be retrofitted to existing freight cars or installed during the original manufacture of the freight car (commonly called xe2x80x9cOEMxe2x80x9d application). Retrofitting typically requires forming a hole in the interior steel lining of the boxcar, with the hole generally opening into a channel formed by a reinforcing side post secured to the exterior of the lining. The anchors are then fitted into the hole in the steel lining. In OEM (and occasional retrofit) applications, the lining typically includes an indentation or deformation stamped into it for seating the anchor. In either case, the anchor is typically welded in place to the steel lining.
While such lading tie anchors function well for securing cargo within the boxcars, the configuration of these anchors is such that moisture due to condensation and the like may collect in the anchor, leading to rust and corrosion of the anchor. The rust may be transferred to the cargo secured by means of the anchors, thus discoloring or otherwise spoiling the cargo. This has been a particular problem in the transportation of paper pulp. Such pulp is shipped xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d. Consequently, a significant amount of moisture may form on the interior of the railway cars used to ship the pulp due to condensation. This condensation collects in the lading tie anchor, promoting rust, which is then transferred to the pulp. The paper pulp is then generally unsuitable for its intended use.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a lading tie anchor that is less likely to transfer rust or other contaminants to the cargo secured thereby.
It is a further object to provide a lading tie anchor that is for both retrofit and OEM applications to a freight car.
It is a still further object to provide a lading tie anchor that is adapted to direct any moisture away from the interior of the freight car.
These objects, as well as other that will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are accomplished by a lading tie anchor for use in a railway boxcar having an interior metal lining, the lining having an aperture (for retrofit application) or indentation (for OEM application) formed therein for receipt of the anchor, with the anchor comprising a one-piece body adapted to be received or seated in the opening or indentation in the metal lining. The anchor has at least two opposed edge portions that define a central opening, with the edge portions engaging the metal lining. A continuous, vertically-orientated anchoring post spans the central opening, the post including an aperture or drain hole in its lower portion to facilitate the transportation of liquid from the anchor into the aperture or indentation in the metal lining.
In a preferred embodiment, the lading tie anchor includes a backing plate secured to the body that defines, in conjunction with the anchoring post a slot for receiving a lading tie. The backing plate may include a hole or series of holes to further promote moisture transfer. The anchor may also include a continuous outer edge with a lip formed therein for receiving the edge of the metal lining defined by the aperture typically encountered in retrofit application of the anchor.
In a second embodiment particularly suited for OEM applications, the anchor has a xe2x80x9cdog bonexe2x80x9d configuration, with the opposed edge portions each comprising a pair of flanges that provide a surface for welding the anchor to the lining. The anchor includes a drainage hole at each end, between each of the two mounting flanges, to permit liquid to escape from the indentation typically found in OEM applications in which the anchor is mounted.